


The Matchmaker

by B0WSandARR0WS



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Phil's gay but he doesn't know it, Pre-Avengers Movie, Romance, but awkwardness, i don't even know what this is, soo much awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0WSandARR0WS/pseuds/B0WSandARR0WS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s sister comes to visit and Phil tries to fix her up with Clint, a ‘friend’ from work. Because of poorly worded invitations, Clint thinks he’s on a date with Phil and that his overly clingy sister decided to come along. Phil is completely oblivious and thinks that the Clint and his sister will make a perfect couple.<br/>Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic in this fandom, or ever, so I'm not really sure how this works-- if anyone out there would be willing to help me around until i get my bearings, it would be great! :D  
> Quite a bit of this plot has been shamelessly stolen from the Frasier Episode, The Matchmaker. I just changed the characters and the beginning and gave it a happy ending!  
> This first bit was a bit more serious than i was intending it to be, though. I swear, next chapter is nowhere near as serious  
> Also, I do not own any of the marvel characters here and any mistakes are mine, and mine alone. I'm not exactly sure whether this will have two or three chapters....  
> Comments and critiques are appreciated. :D  
> Enjoy!

***

It’s midnight when the doorbell rings. No one ever rings Phil’s doorbell. Think about it—he’s not exactly popular. Who could it be on the other side? SHIELD pay is shit, so his crappy little apartment has no peep-holes in the doors, unless he makes one himself. With a gun. Never mind. Who could it be? Is it someone lost, with the wrong apartment? Is it someone from work bringing some crisis or other that only Phil can solve? Fury? Potential hostiles? Just to be safe, Phil switches off the Super Nanny rerun and slides his gun off the bookshelf, flicking the safety off with a practiced motion and keeping it out of sight in his hand but poised to shoot nonetheless. He near-silently opens all the locks he’s put he’s put on the door.

If it hadn’t been for his extensive training in that area, he would’ve smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when he sees his sister, Rebecca, slumped in the doorway with smudged makeup, a pale face and mascara-streaked cheeks, holding a huge suitcase and a weak smile that wavers and trembles until she throws herself into Phil’s arms.

\---

Rebecca hurls herself into Phil’s warm embrace and completely breaks down, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder and flinging her arms around his neck. It’s great seeing her again, but certainly not like this. In a great feat of skill, Phil drags the suitcase inside with his foot, flips the safety back on his gun and places it back onto the bookshelf, and maneuvers them so that they’re sitting on his couch with him leaning on the armrest, stroking her hair and Rebecca sitting on his lap and shaking in his arms, while Phil whispers soft platitudes in her ear and holds her tight. After a while, Becca’s gasping breaths ease up and Phil thinks it’s safe to ask what’s wrong.

”Becca, you okay?” He says softly, aiming for a gentle but firm (-ish) tone, very kind-older-brother-ly. It seems to work, because Becca gives one last hiccupping sob into his neck like she’s trying to speak, so Phil pauses before he continues. “What’s wrong? Why are you in New York?” He gets another choked-off cry, and a little gasp. Phil knows his sister well enough to know that this means that she’s gonna start babbling in a minute. Sure enough, Becca gives a little sniffle and looks up at Phil through wide, red eyes.

“It’s just… Danny.” She says tearfully. Phil nearly growls. _Danny_. Danny was a total dick who’d completely fucked his little sister over. Phil had never liked him. Danny had treated her like shit, and cheated on her three times until Becca saw the light and kicked the dirty bastard out of her life. Even when they’d had fights, though, Becca had usually come crawling back to him on her hands and knees despite it. Could she be having those feelings again? Becca must know what Phil’s thinking by the look on his face, because she quickly tries to cover up what she said and reassure Phil by saying,

“No, don’t worry, I still hate him.” Phil breathes a sigh of relief. “But… I thought he was _gone_ , you know? He--” _SHIT_. Danny’s back?

“Danny’s back?”

“Not by my choice, that’s for sure. I think, um, I think he might be trying to get back at me.” The words spill out of her in a rush, and she hurries on. “I mean, he’s moved back to Chicago and gotten a job where I work, he bought the apartment right below me, keeps making these little innuendos about really bad shit that only I know about in front of everyone else and I can’t tell anyone and I’m trying not to let it show like you taught me but it’s driving me crazy, Phil, I don’t know what to do. My life’s a living hell because I’m constantly trying to avoid him—I eat lunch in a bathroom stall, Phil. A bathroom stall. But he always finds me alone in a hallway or in the elevator up to my apartment, and then he says little things that make my skin crawl and he looks at me like, I don’t know. I’ve been wearing turtlenecks for the past three weeks, the first time I wore something even slightly low cut he looked like he wanted to rip it off—I took a couple of weeks leave and wanted to come here, sorry Phil, I’m probably intruding on something important...”

“No, of course not; it is me, after all. The day I get a personal life is the day hell freezes over. You can stay here as long as you need, hon.” He’ll cancel his morning meeting and sleep on the couch, too, but he’ll be damned if he tells Becca that.

“Really?” Becca looks up at him through tearful eyes and Phil nods, tucking her closer to him. Becca starts talking again. “It’s not even just that, I’m probably over exaggerating, blowing it all out of proportion. I’m sure if I had a boyfriend or something he’d stay off my back, but I’m all alone in Chicago because all my friends have moved away and the people at work used to like me but when he came they all like him now… I just, please, I want to just stay here for a little while.”She wipes her eyes and shakes her head. “Ugh, I need a man. I guess both our love lives are utterly hopeless, huh, Phil?” Phil just nods and strokes her arm, discussing their love life woes far into the night until she falls asleep on his shoulder, playing old reruns of Super Nanny.


End file.
